Day After Day
by EllieB1122
Summary: Set 20 years after the final battle. Follow Ryou and Zakuro's lives with their kids. Series of one-shots. Collab with Beryl Mirage!
1. Chapter 1

Ryou cringed as the peace around him was broken by quarreling. The sound of Zakuro's sombre voice and Sayuri's high pitched whines set him on edge. He glared at the computer screen in annoyance, the screen black despite being on.

"Mama please, let me off this once!" Sayuri shrieked. "If I don't go who' knows what will happen to my step on the social ladder!"

"No," Zakuro stated. "You got grounded for sneaking out to the other party, why would I let out a day early?"

"Mama please-"

"No and that's final!" Zakuro stern tone silenced the girl as she ran up the stairs, slamming the door to her bedroom.

"Hey." Zakuro said as she walked into Ryou's office placing some folders on his desk.

"What was that about then?" he murmured.

"Teenage problems, if she doesn't go to this gathering or whatever then she won't be top of the social ladder... then ran up to her room, per usual." She sighed.

"Hmm" Ryou replied "She's paying for that door if she breaks it..."

"What's up?" She asked noticing his lack of input.

"Nothing"

_Stupid computer_

Zakuro gave a knowing smile

"Yeah..right"

_She knows me too well..._

"Just the computer, it's on but the screen is black!" Ryou sighed.

"Hmm..." she said sitting on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Don't stress yourself out over it, or overwork. You know what happened last time."

"I know, I know, I promise I won't" Ryou leaned towards her and gave her a passionate kiss.

_I love these moments where it's peaceful and just the two of us. I mean I love my kids, they're my world but Zakuro and I never really have the time to ourselves since we started running this business, and we do want our children to have the childhood that we both never had. Maybe I'll plan a night away and get the kids to stay at a friends or at Keiichiro's?_

"By the way, you need to press this…" Zakuro said, taking the mouse and clicking on something... making it seem easy. She got up, looked at him with a smirk.

"Like I said, don't over work yourself." She ran her hand through his hair, picked up the folders and walked to the door.

"I'm going back to work, dinner is in the fridge and just keep an eye on the kids. I probably be back late with the amount of work I have" Rolling her eyes.

"Okay."

He sat back in the chair, stretched my arms over his head and sighed.

_She's right… I keep overworking and I can't let it happen, not after last time. I nearly lost Zakuro, heck I wouldn't be here right now. I'll just finish this piece then I'll stop._

A good while after Zakuro left, Ryou heard a creak as Sayuri entered his office. A smirk was plastered on her face, as she hoped her father would hear her out.

"Yes, Sayuri?" Ryou sighed, setting down his papers.

"Papa, can I please g-"

"Your mother said no, and I'm not getting on her bad terms because she scares me sometimes" Ryou admitted.

The door slams.

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sayuri looked outside drumming her fingers on the window pane. The party was nearby if only she could find a way to sneak out…

_Mama never understands me…_

She rolled her blue eyes, swinging herself out the window, she looked down the drop intimidating her bit. Grabbing onto the metal pipe she slid down safely to the ground, the grass breaking under her step.

"Mama thinks she can stop me?" she smirked undoing the latch to the back gate and starting off down the road.

Ryou stared blankly ahead the sound of the television blending into the background. His attention peaked as he remembered his teenage daughter.

Sayuri's being pretty quiet...too quiet.

Getting off the couch disturbing a Masuru was deeply engrossed in the show he was watching, he hiked up the stairs that led to the family's bedrooms. He was shocked at the sight before him.

"Sayuri?" he called "She didn't leave, did she?" he turned his attention to cold wind from the large window.

She's has a lot of guts to against her mother…

Zakuro sighed as she held the car's wheel in a tight death grip. She yawned her eyes clouding with misty sleep.

_I'm so exhausted yet I have to go back to my office. _

She glanced out the window, a pretty girl walked on sidewalk her mini-dress glittering in the moonlight, her light hair done in a messy bun. Zakuro could feel her blood pressure rising as her temple began to throb.

"Sayuri!" Zakuro shouted, halting the girl's footsteps. Her surprised look was quickly replaced with a scowl as she realised who called her name.

"What are you doing stalking me?" she hissed. Zakuro slammed the car door and put her hand firmly around Sayuri's upper arm.

"Let go!"

"Get in the car,"

"No-"

"Get in the car Sayuri," Zakuro seethed. Sayuri hung her head in defeat.

"Fine," she murmured, Zakuro's brow furrowed momentarily.

"Does your father know you're gone?" she asked.

"No, mama,"

_My hand is going to be sore after tonight…_

"I swear to god Ryou, I leave you with one job for tonight and you can't even handle that!"

"How was I supposed to know she was gone? I did go to check on her and she disappeared! As soon as I found out, you had already came back!"

"Well, you should have checked on her more, you know she has snuck out before. You knew she was grounded. How could you be so stupid?!" She slapped his chest.

"Calm down Zakuro."

_SLAP_

"Oww, what was that for?" Ryou held his cheek, glaring at his wife.

"For being the prick you are! I've been working all day, I still need to go to the office and I had my 13 year old daughter wandering the streets at night! Don't you dare tell me to calm down."

Ryou went to open his mouth "I –"

"I can't be bothered to talk to you now, just go put Masuru to bed" Before she stormed upstairs.

Zakuro entered the room, looking around to see her daughter sat on her bed.

She sat next to Sayuri, who was staring straight ahead.

"I am so disappointed with you, you deliberately disobeyed me." She softly said,

"Something bad could have happened to you tonight."

"Mama, I was fine."

"Still, you're only a little girl! If anything would have happened, I would never forgive myself."

Sayuri looked up at her mother

_She looks so worn out, I feel so bad._

"I just wanted to go to this party"

"Sayuri, going to party like that is too old for you"

"But my friends–"

"No, you need to understand this, when people get drunk, they do stuff and they will take advantage of young girls who try and act older than they are. There are also people out in the streets who are just waiting for kids like you. Don't try and act older then you are, there is no reason too."

Suyuri signed, she felt guilty and ashamed. She had heard the stories her parents would read or watch on the news about abductions and murders, mothers and fathers in tears and heartbroken that their children had disappeared.

_I would hate for that to be Mama and Papa..._

"Yeah, I understand... I'm sorry."

Sayuri hugged her mother, putting her head on her shoulder

"I love you, Mama!" She murmured

Zakuro hugged back wrapping her arm round her small frame.

"I love you too." Kissing the top of Sayuri head.

"You're still being punished though, no phone or internet for 3 weeks..."

"Okay."

Collapsing into Ryou arms, she sighed a sigh of relief.

_Hopefully that will be the last of that._

"Sorry for slapping you" she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"It's okay, I'll do a better job next time."

"You do a great job with the kids, I'm just stressed and exhausted, and I just put all the blame on you."

"I know..." Rubbing her back,

".. just forget about the work and lets just go to bed now" Grabbing Zakuro's hand and leading her to their bedroom.

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Masuru, your father got a call this afternoon from your school." Zakuro looked in the rear view mirror at her son.

Masuru immediately shot his head up, eyes wide.

"It wasn't a good one, and by your face I can tell you know what I'm talking about" turning her attention back to the road.

"Do you want to tell me what's gone on?"

He hung his head down, mouth tight.

"Okay…well if you're not going to tell me, then you can tell your father."

An audible groan came out as he slid further into his seat.

(((SceneDivider)))

_I'm going to be in so much trouble. Papa always give the worst punishments._

Masuru could hear his parents in the next room. Zakuro spoke angry tone while Ryou spoke exasperated, wanting forget the whole situation. He took in a few deep breathes preparing for the worst. He stepped back as the door swung open, revealing his father, a stern look on his face.

"I got a call from your teacher today." Ryou said flatly. "...I allow you tell me your side of the story first," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, we were in class and this boy, he started picking on my friend so I punched him and he hit me back, then we started fighting. We got pulled apart and he had to go to the nurse because his mouth was bleeding, I got taken to isolation and got a detention." Fiddling with his hands. Not daring to look at his father in the eyes.

"Masuru, you know better than that. It's not like you to be that boisterous." Ryou said trying to mask the disbelief in his voice.

"But he was picking on my friend!" Masura shouted.

"I know, but you can't just hit someone for that." Ryou said trying not to roll his eyes.

"What am I meant to do then? He was being really nasty!"

"You tell someone like the teacher."

The young boy sighed, he knew this really. His parents always told him this, but his anger just took over… and it just happened.

"Look at me, Masuru." The blonde boy lifted his blue eyes meeting Ryou's.

"I understand you were sticking up for a friend, but you did make the wrong decision and there will be consequences."

"I'm sorry Papa, I'll try and not let it happen again. I just felt really angry!"

"I understand. When I was your age I got into a few fights too but fighting doesn't solve anything and I always ended up worse."

Ryou stood up.

"Do I have a punishment?"

"No, since you have a detention, but I expect an apology to the boy and the teacher… okay?"

Masuru hesitated…

_Is it wise to apologise to him? He was acting really mean. _

"Yes Papa."

"Good."

(((SceneDivider)))

"So why is he being talked too?" Sayuri asked facing her mother.

"He got into a fight at school apparently. He wouldn't tell me anything when I picked him up earlier." Zakuro mumbled dejectedly looking away from her daughter.

"Seriously? That's not like him! How mad is Papa?" A smirk came up on her face. At this reaction Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"Not as mad as me when I found you wandering the streets a few weeks ago."Zakuro cocked her eyebrows. It was now her turn to smirk, Sayuri's shoulders fell, ego deflated.

"Well, I promise I won't do it again! I barely survived these weeks without my phone or the internet." she hissed resting the urge to stamp her foot on the ground.

"Yeah, you better not. Otherwise your father will be having the words next time…" Zakuro threatened.

"I'm glad you punished me if I am honest, Papa's are a lot worse than yours!" Sayuri admitted.

"I doubt he'll get much of a punishment. Usually a firm talk sets him straight."

"Talking about punishments… can I have my phone back now?" Sayuri smirked as her mother sighed, covering her face with her palm.

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
